Galaxy Ice Cream
Overview Want to put a new twist on your classic ice cream recipe? Galaxy ice cream might be just for you! The bright, fun colors and the smooth rich flavor make this ice cream a real treat. Whether you are a tad obsessed with galaxies and space, or just like bright colors and ice cream, this recipe might become your new favorite. *Makes: Approx. 10 servings Ingredients Ice Cream with Food Coloring *2 cups heavy whipping cream *1 (8 ounce) can sweetened condensed milk *1 tablespoon vanilla extract *Food coloring of choice (sky blue, purple, pink, violet, indigo, etc.) *Edible glitter (optional) Ice Cream with Fruit Juice 2 cups heavy whipping cream 1 (8 ounce) can sweetened condensed milk 1 tablespoon vanilla extract Fruit juice of your choice and color (purple grape juice, pure blueberry juice, cranberry juice, raspberry juice, etc.) Edible glitter (optional) Things You'll Need Freezer Small bowls Wooden stick Electric mixer Large bowl Spoon Freezer-proof container Serving bowl Ice cream scoop Recipe Ice Cream with Food Coloring #In a large bowl, beat the whipping cream using an electric mixer. Mix until it's fluffy and light peaks form. #Pour in the milk and vanilla. Blend using the electric mixer until well combined. #Separate the cream mixture into several bowls. #Add the food coloring. In each bowl, add about 10-13 drops of food coloring. Stir with a spoon until the color is vibrant and vivid. #Pour each colored cream into a container. Spread and pour each colored cream into a large freezer-proof container. Use a wooden stick to mix the colors together. #Sprinkle edible glitter all over, if desired. #Freeze the ice cream for 3 hours till overnight. #Serve. Scoop the ice cream into a serving bowl. Garnish with extra edible glitter if desired. Enjoy! Ice Cream with Fruit Juice #In a large bowl, beat the whipping cream using an electric mixer. Beat and mix until it's fluffy and light peaks form. #Pour in the milk and vanilla. Blend using the electric mixer until well combined. #Separate the cream mixture into several bowls. #Add the fruit juice. In each bowl, add about 4-5 tablespoons of fruit juice. Stir with a spoon until the color is vibrant and vivid. #Pour each colored cream into a container. Spread and pour each colored cream into a large freezer-proof container. Use a wooden stick to mix the colors together. #Sprinkle edible glitter all over, if desired. #Freeze the ice cream for 3 hours till overnight. #Serve. Scoop the ice cream into a serving bowl. Garnish with extra edible glitter if desired. Enjoy! Tips and suggestions *Try using gold or silver edible glitter for a unique look to the ice cream. *You can also use food coloring gel for the ice cream to have a more vibrant and darker color. *Do not use a wooden spoon to mix the colored cream together, always use a wooden stick. Using a wooden spoon will fully combine the ice cream and will give out a grey color, not a galaxy-themed color. Category:Foods Category:DIY Foods